Final Fantasy VII: Moving On
by PM32004
Summary: Set after the events of Dirge of Cerberus this tells the story of the heroes reuniting to search for Vincent. Cloud also has a question to ask Tifa if he can survive long enough to ask it....Part One of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Moving On

Chapter One

Tifa paced back and forth in her room on the Shera, Cid Highwinds new airship. She tried to piece together a bunch of thoughts about their last battle. Backing up the WRO she had been part of an assault on Midgar against an organization known as Deepground. Her thoughts then turned to Vincent. He had disappeared after the final battle and noone had heard from him since. Apparently Weiss had survived the final battle as well since they were unable to find his body in the rubble. Tifa then sat down on her bed and rested her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and was about to fall alseep until her cell phone began to go off. She got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tifa." Tifa smiled knowing full well who was on the other side of the call. "Hi Cloud."

"I was just wondering how soon it will be until you get here."

"I have no idea Cloud. It depends on Cid."

"Well I guess I am going to go. There is something I would like to talk to you about though."

Tifa had no idea what Cloud would have to talk to her about but she was intrigued. "Alright. I'll come see you as soon as we land. Where will you be?"

"I'll be at the 7th Heaven."

Tifa was going to say that she would be there but Cloud had hung up the phone before she could. Whatever Cloud had to talk to her about it would have had to be important. Tifa rested her eyes again and fell asleep.

* * *

Cloud had arrived in the town of Edge a few days ago but the aftermath of Deepgrounds assault could still be felt. The town originally had 500 citizens but that number drastically changed after Deepground was defeated. Slowly but surely more people came to Edge and it was close to becoming the city it once was. Cloud walked into the 7th Heaven bar and saw Yuffie and Cait Sith waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Yuffie smiled and said,"We were told by Cid to come here for a new briefing. We've got to begin looking for Vincent."

"That's right. We tried calling you but imagine our shock when we found out you were here already."

Cloud smiled at them and then got an idea. "I could use your help for something." Yuffie and Cait Sith looked at Cloud with curiosity.

"What do you need us to do?"

Cloud regarded Yuffies question for a moment and then said,"I could use a bouquet of flowers and I'd like one of you to call Cid and ask him if he can hold off the meeting for awhile."

Yuffie formed a smirk and asked,"Is this about Tifa?"

Cloud nodded and said,"Yes. That's the only information you'll get out of me though."

Yuffie jumped up and down and dragged Cait Sith so they could get to work. Cloud smiled and made another phone call.

* * *

Tifa awoke shortly after they had arrived on the outskirts of Edge. Red XIII peered into her room and said,"Were here Tifa."

Tifa got up and walked over to Red XIII. "When's the meeting?"

Red XIII and Tifa began walking down the hallway to the exit ramp and he finally said,"Cid said that it's going to be a couple hours before he finalizes his plan."

"Ok. I have to meet Cloud anyway." They proceeded down the ramp and met up with Cid, Shera, Barret and Reeve. Cid looked at them and said,"Alright. We've arrived but I'd like to finalize some more plans before the briefing." Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Tifa took out her cell phone and dialed Clouds number. "Hello?" "Hi Cloud. Just wanted to let you know that we've arrived so I'll be at the 7th Heaven soon."

"Ok Tifa. I'll see you soon."

* * *

It hadn't taken Tifa too long to arrive. She walked into the 7th Heaven and she couldn't help but be suprised. There was a table for two setup in the middle of the room with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. She also saw two candles shining bright and smiled. She was suprised that Cloud would have went to all this trouble just to have dinner with her. It had been true that they had both been busy lately with Deepground and Vincents apparent disappearance but he knew all he had to do was just ask and she would have been happy to have dinner with him. She then saw Cloud walk out of the kitchen and he told her to take a seat. "Cloud. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Cloud sat down and looked at her. "I've done alot of thinking over the past few years about us and all we've been through."

"We've been through alot Cloud. Sephiroth, the Shinra, the Geostigma, Kadoj, and Deepground."

"I know Tifa and the one constant has always been you. You've always been there even when I haven't always been there for you."

Tifa looked at him. While it was true that he had grown distant after Sephiroth's death she had not let it get to her. In fact after the Geostigma was cured he had been a little more tentative. "You've been through alot. Hell, we all have but we've remained friends and always come through in the end."

"We've been friends for how long?"

Tifa acted as if she had to think about it before saying,"Since childhood."

"You've grown into a remarkable woman Tifa. You put your friends first regardless of the risk involved. You risked your life to save me back in Mideel when I was in my coma and helped me regain my memories."

Tifa smiled and took a drink of her wine. "It was nothing Cloud."

"I wouldn't say that Tifa. I've wanted to ask you something for a couple weeks now but was never really sure how to ask."

Tifa looked at him and began thinking back on all that they have been through together and realized that there were only a few questions he could ask. She took another drink of her wine and leaned forward. Looking straight into his eyes she asked,"What is it Cloud?"

Cloud looked right back into her eyes and said,"I have met a lot of people and fought many battles but some of the most happiest moments of my life have involved you. I just wanted to tell you that I-." Cloud was interuppted by a knock at the door before he could finish.

Tifa looked over at the door and quickly dropped to the floor as bullets entered the room. "What the hell is this?"

Cloud dropped to the floor next to her and said,"I don't know. We can exit through the back." He motioned for Tifa to go first and quickly followed. They entered the kitchen and Tifa pointed to the exit door. Cloud made sure that Tifa was safely out of the room and went to grab his sword before realizing he had left it at his apartment. "Hell of a bad time to forget my weapon.", he said aloud. He joined Tifa and they ran towards the Shera. "Looks like were not the only ones who got introduced to a barrage of bullets." They saw that the others were running towards the Shera as well.

* * *

Cid looked behind him and saw Tifa and Cloud running towards the ship. "As soon as their aboard we take off. Got it?" Everyone nodded in unison and it didn't take long for the Shera to take off.

* * *

Weiss looked at the airship taking off and smiled. Vincent hadn't been with them. Did this mean that he was dead? Weiss shook the thought from his mind and looked at his new soldiers. No matter he though. He would find Vincent even if he had to kill every last one of his comrades to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What the hell was that?",Yuffie asked looking at her comrades.

"I have no idea. I think it's a safe bet to say that we shouldn't go back to Edge for a while though.",Red XII said. Cloud looked at his friends and walked over to get a view outside the Shera. He was also wondering who wanted them dead now. He was also thinking about how familiar the soldiers firing at them looked. Finally a revelation hit him.

"I think that they were from Shinra." Reeve took this time to walk over to Cloud and shake his head. While it was true that Rufus and four members of the Turks managed to stay alive.

"I doubt that Rufus sees us as a threat. He's long since given up trying to be President." He took a seat and thought for a moment before adding,"I know where he's staying now if your interested in seeing if he knows anything." Cloud took a seat as well and bowed his head in thought. Who was to say that Rufus would be supportive even if they did go. "Alright. Tell Cid the location. If Rufus knows who shot at us he'll tell us."

A little while later Tifa knocked on Cloud's door and he answered happily. "Do you honestly think that Rufus will tell us anything?"

"I can't be sure Tifa but we have to try."

"Could this have anything to do with Vincent?" Cloud regarded her question for a moment and said,"It's possible." Tifa was going to leave when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Back in Edge, you were going to ask me something. What was it?" Cloud looked suprised that she would have brought it up and smiled.

"Not important." Tifa smiled back and walked out the door.

Tifa walked to her room and sat down on her bed. She had not believed Cloud for single second. If there was one thing Tifa could count on it was Cloud putting his life on hold while they dealt with crisis after crisis. She had sometimes wondered if it would ever stop but she knew better. As long as she had Cloud and her other friends she was sure that they could make it through anything. She also found it funny that Cid and Shera were the only two members of Avalanche who managed to form some kind of life outside their work. She wondered if she would ever find someone to share her life with.

Cloud paced back and forth and had already realized that Tifa hadn't really believed that he was going to ask her nothing. He sat at his desk and fumbled with something inside his jacket pocket. He took out a jewelery box and opened it revealing an engagement ring. Cloud knew that Tifa would definately think that him asking her to marry him was a little sudden seeing as how they had never really ever been on a date. He smiled thinking that them knowing eachother for a long time would be enough for her to say yes. He closed the jewelery box and put it back in his pocket when he was interuppted by another knock at his door. He walked over and opened it revealing Yuffie and Cait Sith on the other side. "What is it?"

Yuffie looked him over and could tell that he was greatly agitated. "We just came to see how you were? Did you have a chance to talk to Tifa?"

Cait Sith just stood next to Yuffie and shook his head. "It was more her idea than mine."

Cloud let them in and sat on his bed. "No. I didn't have a chance what with us being shot at and everything." He looked at Yuffie and could see the disappointment in her eyes. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I just think it's sad that you didn't get a chance to ask Tifa your question."

Cloud regarded her for a moment and shook his head. Whoever had made a point to crash his dinner with Tifa had to have known that the members of Avalanche were gathered in Edge. With that thought Cloud jumped off his bed and started running toward the door. "Yuffie! Get everyone together at once."

Yuffie and Cait Sith stared at eachother and started running after Cloud.

About ten minutes later everyone had gathered. Cloud stood with Cid and smiled. "I think Vincent is alive." Cloud waited for a few minutes while everyone calmed down and then added,"Those uniforms weren't Shinra by design."

"Then who were they?", Tifa asked.

"Surviving members of Deep Ground."

Barret was the first to break the moment of silence and stated,"I thought we got rid of them."

Cloud looked at his friends and knew that their thoughts had all turned to the same thing. "Weiss must still be alive. I think that we should go see Rufus just to be sure he doesn't know anything about Weiss' sudden resurrection."

When everyone except Tifa and Cid left Cloud sat down and motioned Tifa to walk over. She obliged and asked,"What is it?"

"I think that me and you should head to the remnants of Midgar."

"Why?"

"To see if there's anything else Rufus wouldn't want to tell the others."

Cid looked over and grinned. "We'll be the decoy while you get the real goods right?"

Cloud smiled back and said,"Yeah. I know that Rufus has many more skeletons in his closet than what we found last time we visited Midgar. There maybe a file or something that we missed."

Tifa nodded. Cloud couldn't help but feel a chill though. If Weiss was back then he would be looking for Vincent which Cloud knew didn't bode well for his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had taken only about a half hour for Cid to drop Cloud and Tifa off at Midgar. Together they began their descent into the remains of Mako Reactor Zero. Cloud walked behind Tifa to make sure that noone was following them. "Where do you think they would have hidden these special files?"

"I don't know but we got to keep on looking." Cloud saw a cabinet and walked over to it. He tried opening it and to his suprise it opened easily. "Hey Tifa! Over here!" Tifa ran over to him and looked down at the files he was holding.

"These are all files on us. There's you, me, Barret, Cid, Nanaki, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent and-"

Cloud had no trouble completing the end of her sentence. "Aeris." Everytime he thought of her he couldn't help but feel a little angry. Years ago when Avalanche was first starting to score major victories against Shinra Aeris had been a good ally. It was only after the threat of Sephiroth emerged that she was threatened. He had killed her by putting his Masamune blade through her chest. Cloud didn't blame himself anymore but everytime he thought about her death he got more and more pissed off.

Tifa let out a gasp and said,"These files on Aeris continue even after her death."

"How is that possible?"

"Could it be that Rufus thinks she's alive somehow?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. She's dead. We saw her die remember?"

"Yeah but there's always been at least one of our group that was thought dead."

Cloud took the file and threw it on the ground. "She's gone and there's nothing we can do about it Tifa."

Tifa smiled at him and said,"I know Cloud but why would Rufus continue his file on her?"

"The lifestream energy that helped hold back Meteor. Maybe he thought that Aeris was manipulating it and wanted to know how."

"That's a possibility. We should take these file with us and see what else they have written."

Cloud was about to grab the files from her hand when he heard footsteps. "Were not alone Tifa."

Tifa nodded and ducked behind some of the debris. "How do you want to handle this Cloud?"

"We fight."

* * *

Rufus looked at his quests with annoyance and asked,"What brings you to my home?"

Barret looked at him with the same annoyance and said,"We were attacked in Edge and think you had something to do with it.'

"You know me Barret. Do I look like I organized an assault on your little group?"

Cid stepped in front of Barret and added,"We have a feeling that you know more than what your telling us. We know you have your secrets."

Rufus got up and poured himself a glass of wine. "If your talking about Mako Reactor Zero I had nothing to do with Deep Ground finding out about it. In fact I would have preferred it to stay a secret."

"Why?"

"My father was many things but he wasn't a complete idiot. He used Mako Reactor Zero to hold an entity even more powerful than Jenova."

Barret and Cid looked at eachother and then back at Rufus. "What do you mean?"

"He only called the entity G. I know nothing beyond what I've just told you. If you want I'd like to strike up a partnership to ensure that G is stopped if it is indeed loose."

"It?"

"G is not a human or anything that you have ever seen before."

"We've faced worse."

Rufus looked out his window and smiled. "You haven't even begun to face the worst."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"When I give the signal run over there!", Cloud said as he and Tifa ducked for cover as a barrage of bullets came at them. He ran over to another pile of debris and then motioned for Tifa to do the same. Tifa obliged and ran over to him. "What is all this about Cloud?" He looked at her and shook his head. "Maybe Weiss thinks that we know where Vincent is."

Tifa took this chance to pick up one of the lighter pieces of debris and proceeded to throw it at one of the gunmen. "Nice shot!" Tifa shrugged her shoulders like she could have done that in her sleep and began getting more and more debris to throw when something caught her attention. "Cloud. Look at this."

He looked in her direction and saw what looked like a grenade. "We should use this to our advantage." He picked up the grenade and pulled the clip before throwing it at the gunmen. The blast was deafening and it took awhile before either of them could really hear what the other was saying. "We should go check out their uniforms." Together they walked over and examined the group of six gunmen that had tried killing them.

"That is not a Shinra insignia. Looks like you were right Cloud."

"Looks like Weiss still has people loyal to him in Deep Ground."

Tifa looked at one of the gunmen more closely and bent down to get a closer look. "He has something on him."

"It looks like an executive order. Can't really tell what it says thought due to the charcoal around it."

"We could always take it and have Shera examine it when we get back."

Cloud smiled and together they exited Mako Reactor Zero.

Weiss had seen the whole battle play out and had to say that he was most displeased. "These are the troops you gathered for me Cecil? What a bunch of washouts."

Cecil, one of Weiss' new recruits, looked uneasily at the dead gunmen he had sent to kill Cloud and Tifa. "How was I supposed to know that they would find a grenade under all this rubble?"

"Are you talking back to me?"

Cecil began to shiver but tried his best not to let his discomfort show. "I'll try harder next time sir."

"You better. I can't stand to see the members of Avalanche continually get away. Have you heard anything new about Vincent?"

"No. Our informant says that he hasn't showed himself even after what happened in Edge."

"So it looks like Vincent is abandoning his friends to the slaughter."

Cecil looked up and could have sworn that he saw a figure moving across the rooftops of Midgar. "Yeah. Looks like."

* * *

Barret couldn't believe what he was considering. For as long as he could remember he hated the Shinra so teaming up with them now didn't seem like an option. "Look Cid. I don't want to step on anyones toes but with all that they've done can we really trust the Shinra?"

Cid shifted in his boots and sat down on one of the barstools that filled the tavern in Kalm town. "I don't like it either but Rufus seems to know how Weiss could still be alive. Maybe if we get lucky he'll even lead us to Vincent."

"I doubt that Vincent is still interested in what happens to us."

Cid looked around and still saw no sign of their comrades. "Where is everyone? We were supposed to meet up by now."

Barret looked at the time and saw that it was fifteen minutes passed the time they all agreed to meet. He rested easy after seeing Yuffie, Red XIII, and Cait Sith enter the tavern. "What took you so long?"

"We were helping the Turks settle into their rooms.",Yuffie said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"It's only temporary Yuffie. This isn't going to be easy for any of us."

Cait Sith looked down and shook his head. "It's not that Barret. Were just all a little on edge having to trust Rufus."

Cid looked at each of them and nodded. "Who said we have to trust them? If Rufus is going to betray us he'll let it slip eventually." He saw Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng enter the tavern and added,"We all know Elena has a big mouth so she'll have to brag if they even get a little close to a victory."

The group nodded in unison and motioned for the Turks to join them. Whatever Rufus was planning wouldn't take long for them to figure out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I told you it was going to suck." Elena and Rude looked at Reno as he attempted to enter their room.

Elena took the key and inserted it into the keyhole. "It helps when you do this."

Reno fell on the floor as Rude, Elena and Tseng stepped over him. The room wasn't a huge disappointment. It had three beds and a couch and Rude, Elena and Tseng had all agreed that Reno would have to take the couch. Other than that it was just like a replica of all the other rooms in the inn. Seated at a desk in the right corner was Rufus. "Well? What do you have to report?"

Rude stepped up and said,"They don't trust us but we have been able to gather some intel."

"Like what?", Rufus asked growing impatient.

Elena looked at Rude and Tseng and handed her report to Rufus. "It seems as though they are looking for Vincent Valentine who disappeared shortly after the final battle with Deep Ground."

Tseng stepped up and added,"It would also appear that Weiss is still alive and hunting them down."

Rufus looked over the file some more and clasped his hands together. He walked over to Tseng and said,"Make sure that you don't stand in his way."

"Yes sir."

Rufus was about to exit when he turned back to look at Reno. "Get him in the shower and get him some coffee. I need him alert for what I require next."

* * *

Cloud and Tifa arrived at the gate to Sector Seven and took a moment to rest in the park. Tifa sat on the swing set and though he thought it was a little childish he joined her. "What are you thinking about?"

Tifa looked at him and shook her head. "I've just been thinking that this is never going to end. There's always going to be some threat to the planet and your always going to have to step in as the leader."

"That's what I do best."

She smiled at him and laughed. "I wouldn't go patting yourself on the back yet. We still have Weiss to contend with and only god knows where Vincent is."

"We'll find him Tifa."

She got up and walked over to get a closer look at the gate. "I am also still thinking about the file on Aeris. I know it agitates you but I'd like to know why the file didn't stop after her death."

Cloud walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I have a confession to make. Back when I was inflicted with the Geostigma I saw visions of Aeris and Zack. She told me that she didn't blame me for her death even though I blamed myself. I was supposed to be her bodyguard and I let Sephiroth kill her."

"Aeris had to know what would happen if she went alone to the City of the Ancients. Maybe that's why she went alone. She didn't want any of us to see her die."

Cloud looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You should do that more often.", Tifa said.

"All that we've been through. You've been the one person I could count on through thick and thin."

"What are childhood friends for?"

They laughed and began the walk through Sector Five. It wouldn't be too long before they reached the outskirts of Midgar.

* * *

It had been a long time since he had visited this cave. The last time he had come here he had come to confess his sins to the one true love of his life. He had tried to protect her from the Shinra but couldn't. They had violated her body with Jenova cells and after she gave birth their was nothing else for her to do but die. "Forgive me Lucrecia for what I must do." Vincent Valentine took out his shotgun and shot at the crystals that encased his beloved. He had known for awhile that he would have to do this in order for her to finally rest in piece. After he blew away the last bits of crystal he caught her lifeless body and held her for a moment. "I never understood why you agreed to be one of Hojo's puppets but maybe I was never meant to. I hope that I can give you some piece Lucrecia." He examined the ground and saw a piece of materia. "Was this why you agreed to be imprisoned?" He assimilated the materia and energy coursed through his veins. Weiss had chosen the wrong group to mess with. Vincent got up and walked away. He knew that this wouldn't be over until one of them was dead and he knew it wouldn't be him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Shera had taken off ten minutes earlier but everyone in Avalanche was feeling sick as they had agreed to let Rufus and the Turks come with them. Yuffie had taken the oppurtunity to confine herself to her room while Barret made sure he was on the bridge at all times to keep and eye on Rufus.

"Where are we going?", Rufus asked.

Cid put the Shera on autopilot and walked over to Rufus. "We're going to pick up Cloud and Tifa."

Rufus walked away and before exiting the bridge whispered something to Tseng.

"What was all that about?"

Tseng smiled and sat down. "Nothing you should be concerned with."

"This is my ship and I will not tolerate any Shinra schemes. Some of us might hesitate to kill you but it doesn't mean we won't hurt you."

Rude and Reno stepped in front of Tseng and Cid laughed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Don't attempt a mutiny when you are so clearly out numbered."

Red XII, Barret, Reeve and Cait Sith all stood behind Cid and Rude and Reno backed down albeit with a little agitation. "After we pick up Cloud and Tifa, where will we be heading?"

"We don't know yet."

* * *

Cloud and Tifa had finally exited the outer gate of Midgar and stood waiting until Cloud saw the outline of a ship. "There they are Tifa."

The Shera landed and it hadn't taken much longer for Cloud and Tifa to be apprised of the situation with Rufus and the Turks.

Cloud was the first to say,"What the hell is going on? I leave you for a few hours and you take that time to recruit Rufus?"

Tifa smiled and said,"I'm sure they have a good reason."

Cid looked at both of them and shook his head. "We figure that the whole keep your friends close but enemies closer rule applies here."

Rufus entered and it had taken only about a second for Cloud to grab his throat. "Why the hell do you have a file on Aeris?! Answer me damn it!"

Rufus struggled for air and Tifa managed to talk Cloud down from killing him. "You might want to watch yourself Rufus. I was here to stop Cloud this time but next time you may not be so lucky. You better tell him what he wants to know."

Rufus sat down and shook his head. "I kept the file for research purposes. After the Lifestream seemed to have saved us from Meteor I imagined that something had intervened on our behalf. I took that time to have divers reclaim Aeris' body from the lake at the City of the Ancients to have some people examine it."

Cloud was about to strike Rufus but Tifa intervened again. "Why would you do that?"

Rufus shook his head again which seemed to annoy Tifa so much that she hit him herself. "My team of researchers came up with nothing. Aeris is indeed dead."

"I'm more concerned about what you did with the body."

"I put it back.", Rufus said with a grin. "What else would I have done?"

Tifa nodded to Cloud and they both walked out.

* * *

Vincent couldn't help but be a little shocked to see Rufus onboard the Shera. He was amused that Cloud tried choking Rufus and that Tifa had punched him in the mouth. "Taking a break from hiding Vincent?"

Vincent looked behind him and saw his informant. "Does he suspect anything?"

His informant looked at him and said,"No. The only thing he suspects is that your either dead or in hiding."

"Let's keep it that way." With that said Vincent hopped on a motorcycle and began following the Shera's course. He had a feeling he knew where they were going. The City of the Ancients.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Were almost there Cloud.", Cid said.

"Good. The sooner we get Aeris' body the better. She deserves a proper burial."

Tifa looked at Cloud and saw the love in his eyes. "You loved her didn't you?"

Cid coughed and excused himself from the room.

Cloud looked at her and sat down. "I thought I did. We did go on one date before she died. It was the night Cait Sith betrayed us and gave the keystone to the Shinra. We participated in a play, rode the gondola and played some games for awhile."

"Sounds like a good time."

"It was. Other than you she's the only one who could really get me to smile."

Tifa sat next to him and put her arm around him. "Someone's got to be able to get behind the rough exterior you put up."

Cloud smiled and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and could sense that he was trying to say something. "Spit it out Cloud."

"What?"

"I know you well enough to know when somethings on your mind."

Cloud got up and looked out his window. "Maybe you know me too well."

"What do you expect?"

"I can't say it now. Ask me again when were not being hunted down."

Tifa shook her head and said,"There's no guarantee that either of us will live that long."

Cloud was about to say something but was interupted by a blast. "That came from the outside."

They ran up the stairs to get ontop of the Shera and were suprised to see Weiss standing there. "What the hell do you want Weiss?"

"Vincent."

Cloud unsheathed his sword and Tifa took a fighters stance. Yuffie took out her shuriken while Barret aimed his gunarm at Weiss.

Weiss looked at them and laughed. He waved his hand and in one swift motion Yuffie was raised up in thin air and thrown overboard along with Barret. "This doesn't concern you." Cid and Red XIII were next to take the plunge overboard. Weiss grabbed Tifa by the throat and said,"If you love her you will jump!"

Tifa looked at Cloud and he nodded. "I'll find a way to save you."

"I know." Cloud jumped overboard and Weiss threw Tifa on the floor.

Rufus and the Turks arrived on the scene and Rufus walked up to Weiss. "I told you this would be easy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It had taken about an hour for Cloud and the others to finally reach dry land. They had managed to arrive at the Bone Village before nightfall and the leader of the archeologists wasted no time in greeting them. He had started a warm fire and told them that an airship flew overhead and landed just a few hours away. The team sat around the fire and began formulating a plan.

"The problem with Weiss is that he thinks he's invincible.", Yuffie said behin gritted teeth.

Cloud looked at her and felt inside his pocket to be sure he hadn't lost the ring he had wanted to give to Tifa. His last words to her were resonating in his mind. _"I'll find you.", _he had said. He closed his eyes for a moment and got up. "Were not going to let Tifa die. Weiss wants Vincent so we'll give him Vincent."

"What the hell are you talking about Cloud?", Barret asked.

"We all know that after we went to all the trouble of helping Vincent he wouldn't just let us down like this. He must be alive and I have a feeling that he's actually looking for Weiss."

"It sounds good in theory Cloud but how can you seriously think that Vincent will be showing up?"

"Were friends and aside from that I know that Vincent wouldn't abandon us all to die. If we have any hope of saving Tifa he has to show up."

* * *

Vincent watched his friends from a nearby cliff and sat down. He began thinking about their battles against Sephiroth, the Shinra, Kadaj and his troop and Deep Ground. "All the battles we've faced and you still haven't lost your faith Cloud. I envy that." He looked over into the canyon that housed the City of the Ancients and saw that the Shera was taking off. "So that's where your headed Weiss." He got back onto his feet and saw that he was heading for the Northern Crater.

* * *

Weiss looked at Tifa with curiosity. She had managed to stay out of his way and began wondering what she was up to.

"I'm not up to anything. I just know Cloud and I know he'll keep his word."

"Your delusional. Maybe I should just kill you now."

"And lose your leverage? I don't think so."

"You've got some mouth girl."

"Remind me of that when were kicking your ass."

Weiss smiled and had to admit that Tifa's hope was entertaining to watch. He then looked over at Rufus and saw that he was hard at work dressing Aeris in a ceremonial gown.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"The scroll said that pure blood is the only way to revive G to full capacity. There is not one person alive who is more pure than Aeris even in death."

"I guess being an ancient helps out to right."

Rufus laughed. "Yes. That always helps matters."

Tifa looked at them in disgust and peered out her window. She could hardly believe her eyes. "Vincent?", she whispered.

* * *

After they were in dry clothes Cloud and his friends managed to obtain some fixed up vehicles that were excavated. "Thanks again for giving us the rides."

"Anytime."

With that said they took off after the Shera and to their final battle with Weiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Shera had landed inside the Northern Crater and Weiss, Rufus, the Turks and Tifa began the long trek to the center. The place where the final battle with Sephiroth took place. Aeris' body had been put on a stretcher and Elena and Rude took the responsibility of carrying it. Weiss looked at Tifa and grinned. "Why the long face?"

Tifa didn't dignify his question with a response which cause him to hit her. "I can't believe your defiling her body like that."

"That's not all you won't be able to believe."

They walked some more and Tifa looked up to see Vincent following them. They arrived at the center a short time later and Tifa was suprised to see an altar. "What is this?"

"I took the time to prepare this before coming after you and your friends."

Tifa saw that Aeris had been placed in the center of the altar along with multiple orbs of materia. "What are you planning?"

Weiss looked at her and shrugged. "The fact of the matter is that if my master is to be revived he has to have the blood of an ancient as well as their power."

"Why not use Sephiroth's body then?"

"Because after his battle with Cloud Sephiroth deteriorated into nothing."

Tifa smiled and thanked god for small favors. She couldn't deal with Sephiroth being brough back to life. Not again anyway.

* * *

Vincent watched from a cliff that had a great view of the center of the cave. "So you plan on using her blood to revive G. Of course." Vincent was about to leap down when he heard a rumbling from above. He looked up and saw that Cloud, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Cait Sith and Reeve were all getting closer and closer to Weiss. "I knew you'd be here soon. I'll be watching in case you need me." Vincent then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Weiss had heard the rumblings to and had ordered the Turks to shoot at Cloud and his friends. He grew disappointed when their shots had missed and he was soon face to face with Cloud. "It's been awhile Weiss."

"Not long enough for my taste."

Weiss looked around and saw Cid take out his spear while lighting a cigarette. Cait Sith took out his six dice and began shaking them in his hand. Yuffie had traded in her shuriken for two sais and took a fighting stance. Barret aimed his gunarm at Weiss. Reeve also took the oppurtunity to pull out a handgun. "So this is it?" Cloud unsheathed his sword and said,"I guess so. Let's dance." With that said Cloud raised his sword and brought it down to hit Weiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"The Final Battle"

Weiss managed to catch Clouds sword and threw it over the edge of the platform. "You can't defeat me." Barret then jumped from platform to platform firing at Weiss until Yuffie got close enough to get a few good hits with her sais. Cait Sith threw his dice and blades began protruding from them. All six hit Weiss but he still showed no sign of slowing down. Weiss formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at Yuffie. She managed to flip out of the way just in time as the platform she was on crumbled into the mako energy that surrounded the platform. Barret continued shooting at Weiss and was joined by Reeve. Weiss managed to jump in the air and used ice magic to form two daggers which he threw at both Reeve and Barret. Both daggers missed their marks. By this time Rufus and the Turks had managed to run away. "What a bunch of cowards.", Barret said.

Cloud stared at him and said,"Stay focused." Tifa walked over to the platform but Weiss managed to strike her and she fell over the edge. "I got you!" Cloud ran from platform to platform and took her hand. He dragged Tifa up onto their platform and she looked into his eyes. She smiled and said,"I knew you'd come."

Cloud smiled back and kissed her. "We'll talk about this later." He got up and left Tifa to think about their kiss just as Weiss shot lightning bolts from his fingertips. Cait Sith took out six more dice but this time he aimed them at Weiss' platform. Barret followed Cait Sith's lead and began shooting at the platform. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. I am not so easily defeated." After this he began hurling platforms at Barret and Cait Sith. Both were knocked out cold while Yuffie managed to get a few more strikes in with her sais. Weiss took one and struck her with it and she fell to the platform below. "These are the zeroes standing between me and my master? How pathetic!" He raised himself up in the air and began circling around the platforms. He shot fireball after fireball at Cloud but Cloud managed to dodge each one as he made his way to Yuffie.

Tifa walked over to Aeris and motioned for Reeve to help her lift the body. "We've got to get her to the surface.

Reeve nodded and they began the long walk to the surface. Weiss saw them and paid them no mind. "I'll deal with them as soon as I am finished with you."

Cloud gave Yuffie to Barret and said,"You've got to go with Reeve and Tifa. Shera should be able to help her." Cloud ran toward Cait Sith and told him to go as well. "I guess Vincent isn't coming to save you afterall."

"I think you underestimate the power of friendship." Weiss couldn't believe his eyes. Vincent jumped down from his hiding place and took out to handguns and began shooting. Weiss formed a barrier around himself which didn't seem to help. "What is this?!"

"Mako powered shells. I figured that after G resurrected you he would infuse you with enough mako energy to make you another Sephiroth which is all you are."

"I am not some cheap imitation of Sephiroth. I am greater and more evil then he ever was."

"Really? At least Sephiroth had the guts to summon meteor to destroy the planet. What are you doing? Trying to revive your master?"

"G will take care of you when he gets back."

"How? As you can see you've lost your ancient."

This infuruated Weiss even more and he began transforming into a giant creature. "I don't think you should have pissed him off."

Vincent looked at Cloud and shrugged. "He's using too much of his energy. The platforms are going to give way soon. All that will be left is the mako energy. You've got to get out of here while you still can."

"What about you?"

Vincent looked shocked and said,"No worries right?"

Cloud smiled and began the long trek to the surface.

Vincent watched Cloud leave and was soon face to face with the overgrown Weiss.

"Alright Weiss. Let's go." Vincent took out his shotgun and fired a few well placed shots into Weiss. He then transformed into his Chaos form and began a long assault on Weiss. Punch after punch Vincent managed to weaken Weiss to the point of exhaustion. He took a stick of dynamite and with a well timed kick it went right into the overgrown Weiss' mouth. "Sorry Weiss but I got to jet." Vincent began jumping from cliff to cliff as the mako energy began rising to the top.

* * *

"Do you think he'll make it?",Tifa asked.

"I'm sure he will.", Cloud said.

They stood next to eachother for a few moments and Cloud looked at her. "I'm also sure of something else." He dropped to one knee and Tifa fought back suprise. "Cloud? What are you doing?" Cloud smiled and said,"You've been with me for as long as I can remember. You were the one person besided Aeris who never gave up on me. You helped me get my memory back in Mideel and continued to be this force in my life that wouldn't give up. Over time I have grown more and more in love with you and the only thing that makes sense in my life anymore is spending the rest of it with you. Tifa Lockheart. Will you marry me?"

Tifa fought back tears but did manage a yes. Just as she said yes Vincent emerged from the crater along with a blast of mako energy. "Vincent!"

They ran over to Vincent and saw that he was slowly transforming back into his human form. "What happened?", Yuffie asked.

"Weiss is dead. What happened to the Turks?"

Cloud looked at him and said,"They escaped with a few well timed Shinra helicopters."

"We'll deal with them when the time comes."

Together everyone walked back to the Shera and after a few moments they took off.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the months after Weiss' demise Yuffie had made a full recovery, Vincent rejoined the team, and Aeris had been laid to rest. It had been a simple funeral with everyone saying at least one thing.

Barret was first and said,"For the time that I knew her she was a strong willed and determined individual. I'll never forget the first time she sacrificed herself to save my daughter Marlene back when this was a simple battle with the Shinra. We managed to save her and she became a good friend. She was one of the few people who completely understood the battle for the planet and she will be missed."

Red XIII took the podium next and said,"Me and Aeris first met under extreme circumstances as I was acting like I would attack her to get Hojo's attention. She never held it against me and even though I never really liked it I'll miss the way she scratched behind my ears to get my attention. I'll miss you greatly Aeris."

Yuffie was next and she said,"I don't think she trusted me much and I never really gave her a reason to. When I first joined all of you I had only joined to get my hands on your materia but your strength and determination resonated with me. It's the strength I wish my father would have had against the Shinra. Aeris really wasn't a fighter but she stood by us until the end and I'll miss the way she always gave me a crooked look when I got even a little close to materia."

Cid walked up to the podium and took out a bouquet of flowers. "I am not good at the whole speech thing but I'll say this. In the short time that I knew her she was a great friend and I regret that I was never able to grant her wish and let her fly on my original airship the Highwind. Your sacrifice will be remembered forever."

Cait Sith shed a few tears and said,"After I betrayed you she was the first person who thought I deserved at least a little forgiveness. That has to be the one thing I'll miss about her the most. Her strong heart and willingness to look past anything."

Vincent fired his gun a few times in a tribute and said,"She was one of the people who talked me into going after Sephiroth with all of you. She could be stubborn at times but her heart was in the right place. I'll miss her for showing me that life isn't filled with all the doom and gloom I was used to. Thank you Aeris."

Tifa was next and wiped her tears away. "Me and Aeris had a connection from the moment we met. I guess it had something to do with the fact that we had a mutual interest in Cloud. She was my best friend and I will never forget the sacrifice she made for us. She was the strongest one of us and even though she is dead she still lives on in us."

Cloud walked up and took the podium. "I met Aeris back when I was first contracted with Avalanche and I bought a single flower from her for only 1 gil. During my second mission I fell through this very church and she nursed me back to health. I became her bodyguard but the thing was that she didn't need protecting. She could more than carry her own in a fight. I think that she showed me the vision of her going alone to the City of the Ancients because she wanted me to be there when she died. She wanted me to ensure that she got the goodbye she deserved. It's only been about a few years but I am glad that I can finally give her the proper sendoff she deserves. This church was her life before I entered it so it's only fitting that this be her final resting palce. Goodbye Aeris and may you finally rest in piece."

THE END

* * *

Author's Note

Well this is it. I finally finished my first fanfic and I have to say that Final Fantasy fanfics are most easy for me to write when I am able to listen to music from the games. As I wrote this one I heard the songs "Eyes on Me" from FFVIII, "Melodies of Life" from FFIX, "Isn't it Wonderful?" from FFX and the ending credits of both FFVII the game and FFVII: Advent Children. I also heard "Tifa's Theme", "Aeris' Theme" and the music that played during the battle against Bizarro-Sephiroth. I have to thank the people who took the time to read the first few chapters and who took the time to review. I also have to thank the creators of this great franchise for creating characters and stories that resonate with most players. I hope to create a lot more fanfics and will do so. My next fanfic will serve as a sequel of sorts to this one and will be called "The Wedding of Cloud and Tifa" or something to that affect. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.

Paul


End file.
